I Do Love You
by anishi
Summary: Jongin just has one reason why he really love kyungsoo ; because Kyungsoo are wonderful... Kaisoo! GS! Typo as always bcs I'n not perfect human- -


_**Title : I Do Love You**_

_**Cast : Kim Jongin ; Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Kaisoo as always ; gs as always**_

_**SORRY FOR TYPO ; FF INI DIKSINYA BERANTAKAN KARNA JUJUR GUE BELUM BISA DIKSI;;;; ; EYDNYA NGGAK SAH._. ; BAHASANYA JUGA HANCUR, APALAGI CERITANYA**_

_**Summary : Jongin just has one reason why he really love kyungsoo ; because Kyungsoo are wonderful...**_

happy reading yang mau baca :)

Jongin menatapnya lagi, setiap gesture dari tubuh gadis manis itu selalu membuat Jongin berhenti di keadaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Matanya mengekori setiap langkah yang dilakoni gadis itu, masih terus berjalan waktu seolah berhenti bagi Jongin ketika Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum elegant.

Suara decitan sepatu dengan lantai mulus itu menggema di aula basket itu. Jongin mendrible bola berwarna oranye itu dengan lincah, sesekali tertawa ketika lawan mainnya mendengus sebal seolah Jongin hanya bermain sendiri tanpa membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuh bola itu. Jongin menyeringai puas.

"Coba kalau bisa ambil bola ini Oh..." Jongin berucap mengejek, Sehun ㅡOhㅡ semakin geram dan mempercepat larinya mengejar Jongin yang sedang berlari berusaha melindungi bola itu kesana kemari.

Shoot!

Dari tengah aula yang luas itu, Jongin berhasil memasukan bola laknat ㅡmenurut Sehunㅡ kedalam gawang. Sehun memutar bola malas. Bahkan sepak bola masih lebih menyenangkan dan terlihat gentle daripada sekedar bermain basket.

"woaaah threepoint Oh! Kau benar-benar payah!" Ejek Jongin gembira, rambutnya sudah basah keringat mengalir melewati pelipisnya, pipinya hingga turun ke dagunya. Jika saja ini adalah sebuah event pertandingan, maka akan banyak perempuan yang berteriak histeris melihat Jongin yang terlihat seksi kurang ajar. Sehun mencebik, Ia menyusul Jongin yang sedang duduk selonjor di tengah aula itu.

"Kau yang bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku lebih menyukai sepak bola! Mana mau aku melirik basket!" Sehun menggerutu sebal dan beralih duduk disamping Jongin.

"Ya-ya-ya aku tau karna gadismu itu pecinta sepak bola kan?" Goda Jongin membuat Sehun bertambah malas.

"Hey! kupikir ada kalanya kau menjadi seorang pembaca yang hebat diperpustakaan bukankah Kyungsoo menyukai itu?" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya berniat menggoda Jongin. Jongin mendesah frustasi.

"Ingin sekali aku seperti itu, tapi sayangnya aku Kim Jongin yang sedang menunggu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis manis dengan bokong seksi bernama Do Kyungsoo itu" Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Mana mungkin dia mau dengan laki-laki mesum sepertimu! Aku berani bertaruh, dia bahkan sudah tertarik denganmu sebelumnya" Sehun sedikit menebak, pasalnya dia pernah beberapa kali memergoki Kyungsoo yang melihat atau sekedar memandang Jongin ketika laki-laki itu bermain basket.

"Tentu saja semua gadis tertarik denganku" Sehun sungguh bernafsu mencekik Jongin sekarang.

"Kita pulang saja aku lelah ingin tidur" Ajak Sehun dan diangguki Jongin, kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari aula basket itu.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo sangat-sangat bahagia, Ayahnya pulang dan Ia dibelikan sesuatu yang sangat lucu ㅡboneka Pororo dan Crongㅡ Ia gemas sekali dengan kedua boneka itu.

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini Kyungsoo diantar Ayahnya yang memang sedang ada keperluan untuk bertemu temannya dikafe dekat sekolah Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum bodoh (lagi) matanya mengkilat penuh gejolak, dadanya bergemuruh seperti ingin mengeluarkan pasokan darah dari bilik ataupun serambinya, alveolusnya bekerja cepat dalam proses penukaran oksigen. Yeaaah, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Do Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhaaan selamatkan aku ㅡJongin membatin. Kyungsoo sangat manis hari ini, rambut hitam ㅡbenar-benar hitamㅡ lurus bergelombangnya Ia biarkan tergerai cantik dengan jepit kupu-kupu dibagian kanan atas telinganya. Ya Tuhaaan, dan juga jangan lupakan senyum elegantnya dan caranya berjalan yang terlewat anggun itu membuat Jongin semakin jatuh pada sosoknya.

"Hai Kyungsoo.." Sapa Jongin ketika Kyungsoo melewatinya yang tengah bersandar dipagar pintu. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis semanis madu yang dihasilkan lebah-lebah penyengat.

"Hei Jongin.. Kau keren sekali hari ini.." Ujar Kyungsoo malu-malu, boleh Ia akui style Jongin hari ini terlihat berbeda, rambutnya Ia potong pendek ㅡbukan cepakㅡ dan dibuat seperti Sehun (jabrik keatas tapi bukan kaya anak punk. liat avatar) ㅡteman dekatnyaㅡ sungguh itu membuat Jongin lebih memancarkan kharismanya.

"Oh hei benarkah? Ku kira ini aneh, aku hanya mengikuti saran Sehun saja yah.. Kau juga manis hari ini.." Jongin berucap gentle hey Ia tidak boleh malu-malu seperti Kyungsoo.

"Hehe terima kasih Jongin.."

Hanya percakapan singkat saling memuji namun berhasil membuat Jongin heboh setengah hidup ketika Ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan ditengah jalannya menuju kelas Sehun.

"Heh Jongin kau ini kenapa sih?!" Sehun sedikit risih menatap Jongin yang terus menerus memegang rambut hitamnya yang baru Ia desain kemarin menjadi seperti Sehun bukan rambut yang acak-acakan seperti biasanya.

"Kau tau Oh! Kyungsoo mengatakan aku kereeen. Suaranya itu merdu sekali ah aku ingin pingsan" Jongin memulai aktifitas kealayan hidupnya. Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah Jongin menyukai seseorang tapi bukan dengan respon menggelikan setelah bercakap-cakap dengan pujaan hati kan?

"Hiperbola.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dulu kau juga begitu saat jatuh cinta dengan Luhan noona"

"Setidaknya perasaanku terbalas hey dan aku gentle!" Sehun berteriak dengan nada jengkelnya. Ia menatap Jongin penuh amarah yang kini bocah itu justru sedang memandang kearah lain. Pasti Kyungsoo, Sehun sudah bisa menebak tanpa melirik siapa yang sedang Jongin lihat.

"Hey Kyung, kalau kuperhatikan Jongin sering sekali ya memperhatikanmu! Jangan-jangan dia suka padamu juga?" Baekhyun mengungkapkan keganjalan dari apa yang Ia lihat akhir-akhir ini (walau sebenarnya Jongin sudah sering memperhatikan Kyungsoo sejak mereka satu kelas)

"Ya Baek! Kau ini ada-ada saja mana mungkin Jongin menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya imut dan itu sungguh-sungguh membuat Baekhyun gemas. Dicubitnya kedua pipi lucu milik Kyungsoo itu dengan keras.

"Aaaw!" Kyungsoo memekik saat dirasanya Baekhyun benar-benar mencubitnya dengan semangat dan energi penuh.

Jongin sudah mulai berani untuk mendekati Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan. Dengan modus ; pulang bersama atau sekedar meminta bantuan Kyungsoo menemaninya membeli buku atau komik kesukaannya ㅡOne Pieceㅡ

Seperti kali ini, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke mall untuk mencari kemeja yang akan Jongin kenakan di acara ulang tahun teman sekelas mereka ㅡJongin dan Kyungsooㅡ besok lusa.

"Kyung, menurutmu ini bagaimana? Cocok tidak untukku?" Jongin memperlihatkan kemeja berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam yang sangat keren.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Eemm menurutku, kau pakai saja kemeja yang hanya ada satu warna, hitam atau putih lalu kau padukan dengan dasi pasti terlihat sangat keren" Kyungsoo beucap semangat. Ia sangat ingin melihat Jongin dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi hitam yang bertengger keren di kerah kemejanya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Putih atau hitam?"

"Putih" Jongin mengangguk, tidak sia-sia Ia menerina saran Sehun

"Kau juga ya, beli dress yang warna putih, kita berangkat kesana bersama kan besok lusa?"

"Aku lupa membawa dompetku Jongin hehe.."

"Aku yang bayar, hitung-hitung hadiah karna kau sudah menemaniku belajar akhir-akhir ini"

"Terimakasih Jongin, besok kuganti ya" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum elegantnya.

"Terserah kaulah, kau pilih yang putih saja oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, Ia mulai memilih-milih dress yang Ia kira cocok dengan kemeja Jongin.

Dress putih tanpa lengan, dengan panjang selutut benar-benar menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil dress itu dan mencobanya diruang ganti.

Dan hell-? Kyungsoo melepas branya ㅡingat dress tanpa lenganㅡ setelah itu, Ia keluar dan mencari Jongin.

"Jongin, menurutmu ini bagaimana?" Jongin menahan nafasnya mencoba bersabar melihat Kyungsoo gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Cantik, kau cantik sangat cantik Soo.." Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar pujian Jongin, kemudian Ia berbalik lagi keruang ganti dan memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berada di restaurant kesukaan Jongin.

"Kau sering kesini Jongin?" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan mereka setelah Jongin selesai memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Jongin mengangguk "Ya aku suka disini. Tentram"

"Waaah? benarkah? kenapa aku jarang melihatmu padahal aku juga sering kesini dengan Oppaku" Kyungsoo berucap senang. Kakinya Ia ayunkan dibawah meja yang ditutup taplak besar itu.

"Aku kesini malam hari Soo, bukan siang.."

"Oooh... pantas saja" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah punya pacar Soo?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens, padahal jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menggeleng dengan eye smilenya yang benar-benar membuat Jongin ingin memakan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa Jongin?"

"Tidak. Hanya memastikan saja.."

"Ini pesanannya Tuan, selamat menikmati.." Ucap pelayan itu senang. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, ya walaupun sesekali bercanda ㅡJongin sangat menyukai cara Kyungsoo makan. Benar-benar hati-hati dan astagaaaa berbeda jauh dengan gadis-gadis brutal yang sering Jongin lihat disini malam hari.

"Cara makanmu anggun sekali Kyung.." Jongin berucap sambil menyuapkan potongan steak kedalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Anggun bagaimana Jongin? Bukankah kalau makan harus seperti ini ya?"

"Tidak kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya" Semburat merah jambu mulai menghiasi pipi putih Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Pulang saja ya Jongin, aku sudah janji dengan Ibuku membantunya mengurus kebun belakang hehe" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya. Jongin mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo kerumahnya, setelah mereka selesai makan bersama.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Jongin.."

"Ya sama-sama Soo.."

"Hati-hati dijalan" Kyungsoo melembaikan tangannya dan deru mobil itu terdengar mulai menjauhi halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo..

"Pacar barumu hm?"

"Yah! Oppa mengagetkanku"

"Hehe, itu pacar barumu kan? Namanya siapa Kyung?"

"Bukan!" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam, kakak laki-lakinya ini sangat suka menggodanya "namanya Kim Jongin"

Hari ini adalah hari dimana nanti malamnya akan digelar pesta ulang tahun Jungkook ㅡteman sekelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku jemput kau jam 7 malam ya Soo, jangan lupa pakai gaunnya" Jongin berucap pada Kyungsoo setelah pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Gadis itu mengangguk sembari membereskan beberapa bukunya.

"Ya Jongin..." Setelahnya, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju ruang musik hari ini Ia ada latihan paduan suara.

"Aaaaah Sehun aku benar-benar ingin mati astaga Kyungsoo mau kuajak ke pesta Jungkook! Beruntungnya aku" Sehun mendelik sebal kearah Jongin. Idol sekolah begitukah kelakuannya ketika sedang jatuh cintaㅡ?

"Ya ya selamat" Sehun tersenyum manis dan itu terlihat menjijikan.

"Yah! Kau ini tidak suka sekali melihat sahabatmu bahagia"

Jam 7 malam

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan penampilannya hari ini, dress putih tanpa lengannya, rambut yang Ia buat french braid kesamping, dan make-up tipis membuat Ia terlihat mempesona malam ini. Jantungnya berdebar tidak harmonis, matanya berkedut seolah Ia benar-benar sedang dalam acara pemilihan Miss Universe.

"Aigooooo... anak eomma cantik sekali mau kemana hm? Kencan ya?"

"Ah benarkah eomma? Tidak kencan eomma, hanya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun teman sekelas Kyungsoo hehe.." Cengirnya yang menambah kelucuan pada Kyungsoo.

Drrt...drrt

_**From : Kim Jongin**_

_**Aku sudah didepan rumahmu^^**_

"Emm eomma, Jongin sudah menunggu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pergi dulu ya.. Annyeong" Ucapnya dan mencium pipi ibunya itu.

"Jongin maaf ya menunggu lama"

"Oke tidak...ma-sa-lah. Wow! You're so wonderful Soo" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ddugeun-ddugeunㅡ

"Te-terima kasih Jongin"

"Baiklah sekarang kita berangkat Princess" Tenggelamkan aku sekarang jugaa ㅡteriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat serasi dipandang mata saat ini. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan menuju ke pelataran rumah Jungkook untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada sang empunya.

"Jungkook-ie selamat ulang tahun ya semoga kau bertambah tampan.." Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri, dulu sebenarnya Ia menyimpan sedikit ㅡhanya sedikitㅡ perasaan kepada Jungkook, yah sekedar perasaan kagum bukan masuk kedalam type yang lebih dalam. Jongin tersenyum lirih, melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang menawan bahkan bisa membuatnya berteriak membanting apapun jika saja dalam keadaan ㅡIa bersama Sehun.

"Terimakasih Kyung, kau juga cantik sekali hari ini ㅡcocok lah bersanding dengan idol sekolah kita" Gurau Jungkook menoleh kearah Jongin, laki-laki itu mengatakannya dengan perasaan 'sedikit tidak rela'

"Hehe ㅡterimakasih Jungkook" Kyungsoo berbalik dan menyuruh Jongin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga.

"Hey.. selamat ulang tahun ya Jungkook" Singkat padat dan jelas. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kelalanya imut dan membuat dua lelaki itu ingin menerkamnya langsung.

"O-oh oke terimakasih Jong", tukasnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin yang kemudian menarik lengan Kyungsoo ke kerumunan Sehun dan teman-temannya..

"Astagaaa Kyungsoo-ieee kau cantik sekaliiii...", Baekhyun memekik senang, dihamipirnya Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan kearahnya bersama Jongin,.

"Jongin, aku pinjam Kyung-ie sebentar ne?"

"Ya kau kira dia barang?" Baekhyun nyengir dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke area pelataran rumah Jungkook yang sedikit sepi.

"Hey kau jadian dengan Jongin ya?", Baekhyun bertanya penuh selidik, wajah Kyungsoo memerah seperti terbakar matahari karena Ia tidak dikindungi lotion SPF 30.

"Tidak Byun-ie, Jongin hanya mengajakku berangkat bersama ke acara ulang tahun Jungkook sudah itu saja.."

"Baju kalian bahkan kompak hmmm.." Baekhyun mengitari tubuh Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan dress yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Oh ini, aku dibelikan Jongin kemarin saat Ia juga berniat membeli kemeja yang sekarang Ia pakai" Sahut Kyungsoo polos,

"Yasudah, ayo kembali"

Pesta ulang tahun Jungkook berjalan lancar, tidak ada keributan sama sekali. Jongin benar-benar merasa dirinya diawang-awang karena bisa bersanding dengan Kyungsoo ㅡpujaan hatinya.

"Kyungsoo, setelah ini kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum membuat Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi menunujukkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

Setelah acara selesai, Jongin benar-benar mengajak Kyungsoo kesuatu tempat yang ㅡsangat indah ya Tuhaaan...

"Jongin ini indah sekali" mata Kyungsoo berbinar lucu, Jongin ingin sekali menggigitnya..

"Terima kasih"

Lama mereka saling diam, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak suka jika suasana awkward mendominasi, Ia lebih suka keramaian daripada keheningan pengecualian ketika Ia sedang belajar.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo pelan, sang pemilik nama menoleh dan didapatinya wajah Jongin yang benar-benar dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Y-ya?" Jawabnya gugup. Jongin beralih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dan itu sukses membuat jantung Kyungsok meronta-ronta ingin keluar dari wadahnya.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu alasan kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu, kau itu indah. Kenapa indah? Aku lebih suka menyebutmu indab daripada cantik, karena indah mewakili segala aspek yang mempesona dalam dirimu sedangakn cantik? hanya mencakup satu area dalam dirimu. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi aku benar-benar mengagumimu dengan dalam, aku sudah lama menyayangimu. Kyungsoo.._ will you be my girlfriend?"_ Kyungsoo mematung, jantungnya seolah stagnasi didetik yang membuat jiwanya melalang buana keatas langit menemui dewi-dewi yang Ia percaya untuk bisa membantunya mewakili jawaban perasaan Jongin.

"Jonginㅡkau?" Kyungsoo tergagap, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dilihatnya Jongin dari jarak sedekat ini, Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar tampan. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat.

"_Yes I do.._" jawab Kyungsoo mantap, kemudian Ia merasakan kehangatan dan mencium bau parfume maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin.

"_I love you girl, I really love you.._" Bisik Jongin dan terus merengkuh Kyungsoo, menyalurkan kebahagian yang Ia rasakan saat ini.

_"I'm too.. I love you too Jongin.." _

**END~**

**Apa sih? gue gatau itu diatas apaan haha /ngakak nista/ sebenrnya gue lagi mau lanjut Into Your World cuma tiba-tiba ngerasa mau ngerubah konsepnya ke yang gimana ya tau lah gue juga masih bingung-_-**

**GUE BAHAGIA BANGET IYW yanh view lebih dari 1000 3 aaah sumpah makasih banyak-banyak yang sudah mau baca ff abal sayaaaa ily all****ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**Diatas gue beneran ngawur sama latar waktu yaps jangan dimasukan kehati.. gue gatau tanggal berapa Jungkook ulang tahun karena sebenernya gue gatau Jungkook._. cuma tiba-tiba nama Jungkook terlintas diotak cedek gue jadi yah begini lah._. Dan sorry buat typo, terus inggris gue emang hancur gue ga bisa bahasa inggris gue lebih bisa bahasa jawa dan indonesia._.**

**Intinya ff diatas itu ngawur pisan saya nggak tau ngebayangin aja Jongin gendeng gara-gara ngefans Kyungsoo gitu kayaknya enak._. udah lah ya gue kebanyakan ngomong**

**Lastword**

**Review?**

**sign**

**anishi~**


End file.
